


Covert

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Mason Is So Done, Mason's POV, Pining, This is dumb and everyone is dumb except for Mason, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Mason, Theo and Liam have an undercover mission: to join the new pack in the town after Beacon Hills and make sure it isn't a threat.Mason already thinks it's a bad idea but it only gets worse when Liam and Theo decide to pretend they're brothers butrefuseto stop flirting.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Covert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> I blame this completely on Manon. We had a silly spiral a few months ago and now this happened!
> 
> Happy birthday, twinsie👻👭💖💖💖💖 I hope you like this silly thing!❤️
> 
> (If somehow the nonexistent plot doesn't make sense, please ignore it😁)

Mason is still not sure how he feels about this, even though he supposes it doesn't really matter now; it's already too late.

When they learned a new pack of three werewolves appeared in the small town just a few miles after Beacon Hills, they decided to investigate it, to make sure they won't be causing any problems.

Unfortunately, they decided the best way to do that is to go undercover and pretend they want to join the pack. It was surprisingly easy to find them, thanks to Deaton's connections, so now here they are, at the bar the other pack is supposed to frequent.

"I still don't like this," Mason mutters as they get out of Theo's truck, heading to the bar's entrance.

"It'll be fine as long as we stick to our story," Theo says and Liam nods his head emphatically, grinning; he's obviously rather excited about this. "Our pack was attacked by some rogue omegas and we're the only ones that survived, so we obviously want to join another pack because we're too vulnerable like this. I mean, two werewolves and a human? We don't really have very good chances of surviving."

"Well, technically it's one and a half werewolves," Liam corrects because apparently that's the only issue right now.

"Oh come on, little wolf, you're not _that_ small."

"What- I wasn't talking about me and you know it!"

Mason sighs; he's sure he's going to go crazy if these two don't hook up any time soon.

Especially without Corey here to offer moral support - it's really not easy to handle two stubborn, in love _and_ in denial werewolves! - Mason should probably say goodbye to his sanity.

It's not hard to spot the pack when they get in the bar; the moment they step in three heads snap towards the entrance, Liam and Theo's werewolf scent giving them away.

They were hoping for this, anyway.

The other pack looks young - early twenties, probably - friendly enough, Mason supposes, even though it's obvious they're ready to defend themselves if they need to.

"What do you want?" says the girl when they reach their table - the Alpha most likely - and Liam raises his hands in surrender, chuckling a bit awkwardly as he answers.

"Whoa, hey, we're not looking for trouble-"

"Then _what_ are you looking for?"

Mason stays completely silent as Theo explains their situation to the other pack, doing a rather decent job of lying and sound impressively convincing.

The Alpha looks at them with narrowed eyes, her gaze turning to her packmates for a second before she finally nods, motioning for them to take a seat at their table.

"I'm Emma, and this is Nick," she says, gesturing to the guy at her right, before turning to the one sitting across her, "and this is James."

They all mumble a _nice to meet you_ and Emma looks at them expectantly, raising her eyebrows in question-

Oh, damn, they didn't agree on names! Why didn't they think about this??

Fuck.

Now what-

Before Mason even has the time to come up with something, Liam is already talking, and Mason's head snaps at him, his eyes widening even though he tries to conceal reaction.

"I'm Thor and... _Oh!_ And this is Loki," he says with a grin and points towards Theo who's sitting next to him.

The other nods.

"Are you two brothers or something?" Nick asks a bit suspiciously and all Mason can do is keep his mouth shut and pray they'll say no-

"Yeap," Liam replies casually just as Theo says, "I'm adopted."

Mason blinks, hopes he didn't hear correctly, but his attention is drawn away from them for a moment, when Emma clears her throat.

Oh, right. He has a name, too.

"And I'm, uh... Khylin! Yeap, I'm Khylin," he says and offers them a smile that he is sure looks more like a grimace.

James frowns - as if that's the weirdest thing about this situation! - but doesn't say anything.

They spend the next couple of hours talking - Theo does most of the talking, thankfully - and eventually the other pack shares some information about their past, too, even though they still seem rather reluctant and hesitant; understandably so.

The only problem is that even now Theo and Liam don't seem to be able to act fucking normal! They bicker as they usually do - that's brotherly enough; it's fine - but even then, their eyes are soft and have a fondness in them that is definitely not supposed to be directed to brothers.

Plus, they never stop touching each other and they don't even seem to realize that! Theo ruffles Liam's hair, Liam nudges his shoulder against Theo's and they're sitting pressed together, or he simply pats Theo's thigh, or decides to wipe the ketchup off the corner of Theo's mouth when they all order something to eat. And they of course have to share their food with each other; Theo even feeds Liam some fries!

For a moment Mason was honestly afraid Liam would actually lick the salt off Theo's fingers; it definitely looked like he wanted to!

It's like they're on a freaking date! And if Mason can see the sexual tension between them, then so do the others!

Mason clears his throat and kicks Liam's shin under the table, only in this way managing to draw his attention away from Theo.

"Hey, uh, _Thor_ , can I talk to you for a moment?" He asks Liam and gives a polite smile to the other pack, before grabbing Liam's arms and guiding him to the toilets.

"Dude! Did you see how good I was out there?! I didn't think I could pull it off, but this is going really great. I'm really good at this undercover thing!"

Mason sighs; why did Corey have to work this weekend! Now Mason has to suffer alone.

"Liam, you know I love you, dude, but God, you suck at this! You literally haven't stopped eye fucking Theo the whole time. And you're supposed to be brothers, remember? Which was _your_ idea by the way! I know you like him and he obviously likes you, too - I mean, everyone knows that - but, like, can you just _stop_ being horny for a moment?"

"Hey, what- I, uh, I'm absolutely not horny! I'm being professional here," Liam tells him and nods his head determinedly; Mason is unimpressed, to say the least.

"I'm pretty sure the others can actually _smell_ the horniness on both of you, you know. And please, _please_ , stop calling Theo 'brother'. Literally, no real siblings actually do that."

Liam huffs and half-heartedly glares at him, probably knowing Mason's right. "Fine. I'll try my best."

Liam's _best_ turns out to be barely average.

The brother thing continues but thankfully not as much so it's less creepy now, but the looks and the lingering touches don't stop. Mason spends most of their time there texting Corey and bitching about how dumb their friends are.

He's relieved when it's finally time for them to get going and they bid the other pack goodnight, agreeing to meet there again tomorrow.

"This was really dumb, Liam!" Mason says once they're at the parking lot and out of the other werewolves' earshot.

Liam frowns at him, looking very confused for some reason. "Who's Liam? I don't know any Liam," he says in a serious tone and then he giggles, apparently feeling quite proud of himself.

Mason looks at Theo, hoping for some support in this, but Theo's chuckling too, looking at Liam with a fond expression on his face.

They're so fucked!

"There's no way this will work, you know," he insists as they get in the truck to head to their motel, feeling like he's the only sensible person there.

"Why not? I'm a pretty good liar," Theo says, and a year ago Mason would have absolutely agreed, but now, after months of seeing him clearly pining over Liam and looking at him with the softest eyes, Mason highly doubts it.

"Sure you are," he mutters, deciding to give up; these two are hopeless.

"Honestly, Mase, you're the one that should be trying a bit harder. I mean, _Khylin_??? What kind of name is that?" Liam says and Theo nods his head, apparently agreeing with him.

They're the worst!

"And Thor and Loki is better, _how_ exactly?"

"Well, our parents obviously liked Norse mythology; that's believable! What's _your_ excuse? By the way, next time we're doing this we're going with Achilles and Patroclus," Liam says, obviously looking forward to the next time.

As if there'll be one!

The next day goes pretty much as the first one.

They meet with the other pack and they talk, getting to know each other a bit better. They seem pretty nice and friendly, definitely not hostile; Mason even feels a bit bad for lying at them.

The good thing is that they'll probably be able to leave tomorrow, since nothing seems to be suspicious about them. Mason couldn't be more relieved; he doesn't know how many more hours of watching Theo and Liam flirting while pretending they're brothers he can handle.

Even the others have started looking at them a bit weirdly. Especially when Theo and Liam decided to share an ice cream cone. With all the licking and staring, Mason felt like he was intruding on a private moment.

Thankfully, the day is finally over now and Mason can rest; those two have been driving him crazy.

He's, also, glad he has a room just for himself. It was supposed to be him and Corey, but since Cory had to work, the room is all his, and he doesn't have to share with Liam or Theo.

He has just gotten into the bed, about to text Corey 'goodnight' and go to sleep, when there's a knock on the door.

He gets up and shuffles to the door, opening it a bit hesitantly; he doubts that if someone wanted to kill him they would knock first, but still!

It's, of course, no other than his best friend!

"Liam, what the fuck? Do you know what time it is??" He says but Liam is obviously ignoring him, pushing him inside and shutting the door closed behind them, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Okay, two things; do you want the good news first or the bad- never mind, I'll start with the good ones!" He says, looking like an excited puppy; if he had a tail, Mason is sure he would be wagging it right now.

"Mase, I finally kissed Theo! Can you believe that! And it was absolutely _amazing_ , Mason, you have no idea! And, oh my God, his _lips_ ; they're so soft! Do you think it's a chimera thing? Maybe not; probably just a Theo thing. And _yes_ , that ass feels just as good as it looks!" Liam blurts out in one breath and Mason can't help grinning now, too. That's a good reason to come knocking on your friend's door at 2am.

"Dude! Congratulations. Finally!! I'd honestly started to believe it'd never happen with how stupid you two were, but here we are!" he says enthusiastically, smiling and leaning in to give Liam a hug- "Wait, what's the bad news?"

"Oh, right," Liam says, his grin barely faltering. "Well, Emma and Nick saw us making out and we obviously had to tell them truth, otherwise they'd think I fuck my brother! Which we didn't, by the way; we didn't fuck, I mean. We wanted to, at least I think so, but we didn't have any lube or condoms- wait, do werewolves even get STDs? I should ask Deaton-"

"Liam!" Mason interrupts him, now panicking a little, and understandably so; the other pack knows everything! "What are we gonna do now that they know??? We lied to them, dude! Are they angry? Do they want to kill us- did _you_ kill them?"

Liam chuckles, apparently not realizing the seriousness of the situation. "Ah, no no. Don't worry about that. They actually said they were already suspecting that we were lying. Also, they have apparently heard of Scott - true Alpha and all - so we're good. We explained everything and they believe us and we told them they can call us if they ever need anything. They were also quite relieved that we're not actual brothers."

Mason chuckles and lets out a relieved sigh, glad that it's over. He's, also, not surprised the other pack was already suspecting them.

"What gave us away?" He asks, refraining from adding, _was it you and Theo staring at each other and eye-fucking the whole time or perhaps all the touching and flirting._

"It was your name, actually. I mean, _Khylin_? Really? Come on, dude... It's like you wanted us to get caught. They said they knew something was going on the moment you said it."

Mason gasps, justifiably offended; the name was perfectly fine! "Hey!"

"It's fine, Mase. We can't all be good at this," he says smugly and Mason shakes his head incredulously.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not in love with my brother."

Liam rolls his eyes, but laughs, his mood too good for anyone to ruin it. "Whatever... _Khylin_ ," he says in a mocking voice and now it's Mason's turn roll his eyes; the little shit!

"You're the worst, you know that? And I'm really, really happy for you, but now leave, so I can go to sleep."

"Hopefully I won't be sleeping much, tonight," Liam says and wiggles his eyebrows in a ridiculous, suggestive way that has Mason laughing.

Well, this definitely went better than he hoped!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!❤️


End file.
